Black Roses
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Solangelo Valentine's Special. Pure fluff and a bad pun at the end. Rated T due to me and paranoia. Hades has been 'requesting' Nico's help to sort out the unusually ill-tempered spirits in the Underworld. All week. Even today on Valentine's day.


_**AN: Yes, I know, it's not Valentine's day currently so therefore this is late, I'M SORRY. I had trouble with the plot, and by that I mean it was crap and getting progressively crappier, but I've finally finished it and I promised you'd get one, a Solangelo Valentine's special! Aka oneshot for Valentine's. I am currently sat on the sofa in a 'my patronus is a panda' jumper with my feet on my panda bag and my panda sat next to me. Do you think I like pandas? XD Yep...Also, I baked a treacle tart, and it was edible! My mum made butterbeer cupcakes and oh my gods they were awesome. In other news, I could've been called Neve. Or if I were a boy, Owen. (Sorry to those who've already suffered through my rambling, aka Fi). Again, if you knew my surname you'd understand why Owen is so bad. But Neve, imagine if I was called Neve Dragons. How absurd is that? Moving on, I hope you like this schist, tell me what you think etc etc I need to go back to watching Dan and Phil videos so I can understand my friends fangirling.**_

 **Black Roses**

For everyone at camp, the coming day had been waited for, for a while now, either in excited anticipation or increasing dread. Well, when I say everyone, I mean everyone with the exception of Will – he knew the day was going to be filled with less sunshine than usual, much like the rest of the week had gone, it only increased sadness swirling within, not dread. Metaphorical sunshine, also known as Nico di Angelo, or, to those who cared little about their fate (these people are better known as Percy and Jason), Neeks.

Anyway, back to the story at hand. I should probably tell you the day of which I'm rambling on about, that would be today, Valentine's Day. Ever heard of it? It's a time for lovers to spend the day in each other's arms, exchanging gifts and kisses. Though often viewed by Nico as Cupids birthday and therefore often made a point to avoid the holiday.

But this is not the reason of which causes Will's usual sunshine to fade slightly, the problem is in fact, that for some reason, the spirits and ghosts in the Underworld had been more restless than usual recently (probably due with the whole doors of death fiasco, the Underworld was still recovering really) and therefore, Hades had requested Nico's help – all week. Sure, Will caught glimpses of him in the mornings, but only because he rose with the sun – which in turn meant he slept when the sun went down and unfortunately, Nico returned incredibly late. It'd been a lonely few days.

*0oOo0*

When Will had arrived at the Infirmary that morning, he'd found a single black rose on the bench outside, no note, but there wasn't really any need. Will didn't really know if Nico had properly thought about it, but the very same bench on which the flower sat was the bench they sat on when Will first saw Nico smile and heard him laugh, and later the bench on which Nico fell asleep on his shoulder then his head falling down onto Will's lap. Yes, Will did often over-think things sometimes.

Similar things happened throughout the day; he'd find a black rose somewhere special or a homemade treat in places that Will believed where important like the bench. It honestly improved Will's day and mood greatly, he didn't realise that Nico cared that much so it did, as cheesy as it sounds, warm his heart. And face because he usually found them when others where around and let's just say, Chiron was worried for some of the campers minds for a reason and was suspected of trying to find a way to wash them with soap.

By the time the sun was staring to set, Will had a large bouquet of black roses and homemade food, though Nico hadn't shown himself at all – not that Will was expecting him to...he just hoped. After he'd put the flowers in water and eaten some of the edibles, he collapsed onto his and Nico's shared bed, deciding to not go to the campfire that night and instead shut his eyes and tried to relax.

Startling Will upright, the bed dipped as someone sat beside him.

"Hey." Nico smiled softly, brushing some hair from Will's face, "Sorry I'm late, it's only thanks to Persephone and Aphrodite that I'm here at all, Aphrodite was visiting Persephone and when they found out that I was rounding up rogue dead idiots rather than spending the day with you they kind of exploded at father a bit."

Will couldn't help but laugh with Nico, his melodic laugh ringing through the room. Gods he was a son of Apollo.

"I know it's not romantic, but do you want to play video games for an hour or something? You can open your present first of course."

"What do you mean open my present?! You already gave me half a garden's worth of roses and enough baked goods to fill a freaking Bakery!" Will exclaimed, eloquently described as flabbergasted. The only response his outburst got though was a small happy smile and a wrapped box. Naturally, Will hesitantly took it and opened it.

Will's face promptly split into a beaming smile whilst happy tears rained from his face. He then proceeded to launch himself at his boyfriend and kiss him all over his face repeating thank you over and over again.

As I'm sure you are all wondering, I will tell you what the contents of the box is, we are all nosy, it's human nature seemingly. Inside the box lay a promise ring of the most swirling black and yellow tigers eye in the shape of a skull.

Also, I may inform you that they did indeed spend an hour playing random video games Leo had given them before Will gave Nico his gift, a hand knitted jumper:

"I know it's not all that good, and nothing compared to what you got me, but I hope you like it."

"I think it's pretty _darn_ good, thank you Sunshine."

If you got that pun I applaud you.

 _ **AN: Seriously, if you got that pun, well freaking done, I love you, my friends just looked at me as if I was stupider and weirder than normal when I told them. I even italic slanted it. Tell me what you think, have a good day, cya later!**_

 _ **'A pun is the lowest form of humour, unless you thought of it yourself.' -Doug Larson**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


End file.
